


Teddy Bear Rescue

by GoldenAlderBranch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, tumblr crosspost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAlderBranch/pseuds/GoldenAlderBranch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nisha and Ellie rescue teddy bears as Moxxi sews. Family bonding, with guns and explosions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear Rescue

Moxxi ran forward and hugged her daughter. “Ellie!” Ellie stepped back from the force of the hug, nearly falling.  
“Ma? What are you doing here? …and who’s your lady friend?” Clearly Ellie didn’t know Moxxi was coming.  
“Ellie, Nisha. Nisha, Ellie. How are you doing, sweetheart?”  
“I’m fine, ma.” Ellie rolled her eyes. Nisha stood awkwardly while they caught up, Ellie clearly being the apple of Moxxi’s eye. About half an hour of catching up later, the very thing Ellie dreaded came out of her mother’s mouth.  
“You need new clothes.”  
“Mama, I don’t need new clothes.” She crossed her arms, determined to win this fight.  
“Yes you do. Those have holes.” Moxxi stood with her hand on her hip, her mind set on at least mending the holes.  
“Fine.” Ellie decided it wasn’t worth it, andcame back a few minutes later in a set of fresh clothes, handing Moxxi the old ones. Moxxi smiled and started to sew the holes shut.   
“At least don’t put the glasses- lord, they’re already on. Ma! Why do you need to wear those?” Nisha chucked when Moxxi put on large, highly magnified reading glasses.  
“I take great pride in my small stitches.” Her tongue poked out of her mouth as she sewed, making good, but minimal progress.   
“Is she always like this?” Nisha fought the urge to laugh.  
“When it comes to clothes, yeah.” Nisha put finger on her lip and gestured outside of the garage. Ellie followed, confused.  
“Wanna get out of here?”  
“And do what?”  
“I don’t care. Just anywhere away from the sewing and the girly stuff,” Nisha shrugged.  
“You shoulda seen Ma when she had this ugly old rocking chair! Now that was ugly.”

The girls set out to find something to do, eventually settling on taking turns doing some “sick ass jumps,” as Ellie called them, in a car. Nisha had insisted it was purple.  
“Bet ya can’t do that.” Nisha pointed to a large hill. “You got to stay in the air five seconds.”  
“Pff, easy.” Ellie managed to go four seconds, whooping like they were on a roller coaster.  
“Switch. I want to try.”  
“I bet you can’t beat four seconds!” Still, Ellie reluctantly switched seats. Nisha smirked, revving the engines, then tried the jump, lasting six, glorious seconds.  
“Holy shit! How’d you do that, Nish’?’   
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”  
“Try me.”  
“Mario cart physics.” Last she checked, Nisha still had the planet wide high score back home.  
“Huh. Never thought of comparing Mario cart to actual driving.” The girls switched back, giving each other a hi five as they walked past each other. They smelled cheap gasoline and exhaust as another car came over the horizon. It was decorated in skulls and other grotesque decorations, the only exception being a large teddy bear on the roof. “You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” They nodded at each other and opened fire on the bandit truck. Nisha pulled her hat down to keep the sun out of her eyes, and Ellie pulled on a pair of goggles.

The battle lasted a few minutes, with the teddy bear slavers exploding along with their car. As glorious, flaming car parts rained down, the girls looked at each other in panic. Where was the bear? Without a word, they got out and looked for it, only to find him bleeding out, dying slowly.  
“Damn. That’s a lot of stuffing. Poor Boscoe.” Nisha took off her hat in honor of the brave, newly freed bear.  
“Excuse you, his name is Metro the Mechanic.”  
“Agree to disagree.” They managed to stuff the bear, whatever his name was, into the turret seat, Nisha sitting precariously on top of him. As the car screeched to a stop, Ellie granted Nisha a smile.  
“I, uh… I kinda had fun. Usually the people who date Ma are kinda trashy.” Nisha nodded, unsure how to respond.

“There you are! I was wondering where my sugars went!” Moxxi stood, hand on her hip again.   
“We bonded.” Moxxi glared at her girlfriend, upset that they didn’t tell her where they were going.  
“I was looking forward to spending time with you, Ellie,” said Moxxi, pouting slightly.  
“Ma, we got a big project for ya. We need yer help.” Moxxi’s pout changed to a look of concern.  
“What is it? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”   
“Um… We found a giant teddy bear,” Nisha mumbled.  
“A what?”  
“A giant teddy bear on a car. So, we blew up the car, and now Boscoe is bleeding stuffing.” Nisha looked at the floor, ashamed of by their insane teddy bear lust.  
“Please, Ma? Please?” Ellie looked hopeful. Moxxi sighed, her hand pinching the bridge of her nose.  
“Fine. One one condition.”  
“What is it?”  
“Ellie, you know I’ve always wanted to teach you how to sew.”  
“But…” Ellie, irritated at herself for falling into Moxxi’s trap, looked at Nisha in desperation, who nodded at Ellie, smirking. Trying to help Moxxi with chores was bad, always ending in her somehow doing it wrong. She suspected sewing wouldn’t be too different.  
“You too, Nisha. He needs a lot of mending.” The sheriff groaned, glaring at a smug Ellie. The next several hours were spent with Moxxi humming happily as she stitched up the poor bear, giving pointers occasionally. Nisha and Ellie were both miserable, though happy to be with Moxxi, who kissed both of their cheeks, then exclaimed triumphantly as the work was done. It was the most magnificent thing Ellie had ever seen. Metro the Mechanic towered above them at six and a half feet tall, about as wide Ellie and Nisha standing side by side.

This was true beauty.


End file.
